Menunggu Matahari
by Kilov Yohime
Summary: Yah, selalu saja pertengkaran kecil yang tidak berguna. Tapi, aku bahagia kau telah kembali menjadi matahariku, Dobe. Walau kita hanya sahabat, aku harap kita akan bersama nantinya. Aku akan tetap menunggumu, matahariku.  Untuk NS day yg udah telat \


**Hola~**

**Yaya disini~**

**Seorang silent reader yang iseng nyoba jadi author 'n ingin meramaikan NS day walaupun telat*pundung*. Salahkan 'chima' Yaya yang rusak, salahkan tugas yang menumpuk, salahk..*dibekep***

_**Back to topic**_

**Ini fanfic sebenernya udah ada semenjak populernya lagu Rossa yang Ku Menunggu dan Yaya baru berani **_**publish**_** gara-gara keadaan Yaya yang sedang gila dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang amit-amit karena emang ini baru pertama kalinya nulis beginian yang berhasil di **_**post**_** hari ini.**

**Oh iya, maaf kalo ada yang sama dengan fanfic-fanfic lainnya dimanapun 'mereka' berada, terutama untuk **_**author**_** 'mereka'#bow**

**Karena emang fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari 'mereka' ^^v**

**Hehehehehehe**

_**Okay, happy reading **_**kawan ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Menunggu Matahari<strong>

**Yaya RuMe EA**

**\(^o^)/ Happy NaruSasu day \(^o^)/**

Ku pandang wujudmu yang tertawa lepas di _handphone_ku. Seseorang yang kucintai entah sejak kapan, seseorang yang selalu membawa matahari kepadaku, yang selalu membuat cerah hatiku dengan senyumannya. Seseorang yang sudah lama menjadi sahabat walau hanya dia yang menganggap hubungan kami -karena aku mengharapkan lebih- seperti itu.

Entah kapan perasaanku ini akan tersampaikan padamu dan aku hanya menunggu yang tak pasti dari perasaan terlarang ini. Aku tahu, kau sudah mempunyai dirinya. Seseorang yang anggun, cantik, perhatian dan pengertian kepada dirimu. Jika dibandingkan dengan diriku yang –sangat- cuek dan –selalu- membuatmu naik pitam –walau aku akui aku senang melihatmu seperti itu-, mungkin kau akan memilih dirinya –yang jelas perempuan- dari pada aku –yang jelas seorang lelaki- makhluk berjenis kelamin sama denganmu. Tapi, tak bisakah kedekatan kita ini akan berbuah manis.

Ingin aku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan membuatmu selalu melihatku. Tapi, harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha menolak untuk itu semua. Yah, semua tentang harga diri, harga diri yang membuatku mengatakan aku harus mengembalikan klanku, harga diri yang membuat diriku tersiksa. Harga diri yang harus dijunjung tinggi ini membuatku muak, muak akan keegoisanku dulu yang tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, apakah aku harus bersabar melihatmu dengan perempuan itu, Dobe? Melihatmu yang selalu bersama dirinya membuatku gila, membuatku ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari sisimu dan menggantinya dengan diriku. Aku tahu, aku orang yang –paling- egois dan munafik di dunia ini hanya karena cinta. Tapi, memang harus aku akui –dengan berat hati- aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia dengan dirinya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, saat penantianku pun berakhir -walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Kau datang padaku dengan tampang termelas yang kau miliki dan mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah berakhir, sungguh membuatku ingin berteriak dan mengatakan aku bahagia dan mencintaimu. Tapi, aku benci melihat keadaanmu ini. Matamu meredup, senyummu palsu dan tak ada semangat yang selau kau tunjukkan pada dunia. Kau tahu Dobe, kau seperti bukan matahariku selama ini. Andai aku bisa mengembalikan dirimu seperti dulu, aku rela melakukan apapun walau akhirnya akan menyakitiku. Entah bisikan darimana aku pun pergi meninggalkanmu untuk menemui perempuan itu, perempuan yang membuat sinar matahariku yang meredup. Langkahku terhenti ketika tanganmu menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku dan membuatku terperangkap dalam pelukanmu yang hangat itu. Aku tak berkutik, kau diam dan –seperti- menikmati keheningan di antara kita. Sesaat aku berpikir untuk bisa menghentikan waktu untuk selamanya, karena aku takut aku tak akan bisa merasakan pelukan mu lagi Dobe.<p>

Tapi, sepertinya kau tak suka keadaan yang seperti ini karena kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan kembali tersenyum. kau tampakkan gigi putihmu yang rapi itu padaku seperti biasanya, seperti matahariku yang –selalu- aku cintai. Tahukah kau Dobe, senyummu selau membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Tanpa aku sadari, kau menarik tanganku lagi dan membuatku terjebak dalam pelukanmu lagi.

"_Thanks_ Teme, sudah jadi sahabatku." Katamu –lebih tepatnya seperti bisikan- tepat di telinga kananku, membuat sensasi yang aneh dalam hatiku. Andai saja kita bisa lebih dari sahabat Dobe.

"Hn."

"Gah, kata itu lagi. Kapan kau akan menghentikan kata tanpa artimu itu Teme?" Keluhmu padaku dan berjalan menjauh dariku. Melepasku dari pelukan hangatmu lagi.

"Sampai kau berhenti makan ramen, Dobe."

"Ramen itu jiwaku Teme, mana bisa aku hidup tanpa ramen."

"Hn."

"Kau menyebalkan Teme."

"Kau juga, Dobe."

Yah, selalu saja pertengkaran kecil yang tidak berguna. Tapi, aku bahagia kau telah kembali menjadi matahariku, Dobe. Walau kita hanya sahabat, aku harap kita akan bersama nantinya. Aku akan tetap menunggumu, matahariku.

* * *

><p><strong>Benarkan ni fanfic gaje abiz? Pendek banget malah –.—a<strong>

**Ya udah deh,**

**Akhir kata dari Yaya:**

**Thanks udah baca,**

**Yaya tunggu review, kritik, saran ato flamenya kawan ^^**


End file.
